For many component parts to be bonded to a substrate, a bonding agent (such as solder-type material or thermally activated epoxy) is used that requires pressure to be applied to the component part during the bonding process. Typical bonding agents include solder or thermally activated epoxy that is heated via an infrared reflow operation during the bonding operation. Typical methods for applying pressure during the bonding process include the use of mounting brackets that snap fit to the substrate over the component part, and then are removed after the component part has been bonded to the substrate. FIG. 1 shows a typical mounting bracket, substrate, and component part.
As can be seen in FIG. 1, the bracket 100 contains extended regions 106 on each end which are used to attach the bracket 100 to the substrate 102. The bracket 100 is attached to the substrate 102 by a snap fit of the extended regions 106 to the recessed regions 112 existing on the substrate 102. The bracket 100 is equipped with a dimple 108 that comes into contact with the component part 110, and applies a predetermined force to the component part 110 after coupling of the substrate 102 and the bracket 100. Typical brackets 100 are made from a metal or metal alloy that can withstand temperatures experienced in the bonding process. The substrate 102 is generally formed from copper, or a ceramic type material. FIG. 2 shows an edge-on view of an assembled prior art mounting bracket 100, substrate 102, and component part 110.
One problem that exists with the current construction of mounting brackets is that a relatively large amount of force is required to snap fit the bracket to the substrate. Since component parts are generally not coupled to the substrate when the bracket is attached, attachment of the bracket to the substrate has the effect of jarring the component parts out of their appropriate positions. Because of this, much time is wasted in realigning component parts onto the substrate after the brackets have been attached. Similarly, the current construction of mounting brackets require a relatively large force to remove them from the substrate. This large removal force results in additional tooling being necessary to remove the bracket from the substrate. In particular, the tooling is needed to separate the extended regions 106 from the recessed regions 112 existing on the substrate 102.
Another fault that exists with current construction mounting brackets is that the mounting brackets are attached to the substrate at the substrate's edge. This results in two problems. First, the use of large substrates requires extremely long mounting brackets be used. These long brackets become fragile and are often warped beyond use after only several uses. Second, the substrate requires recessed areas on its edges to accommodate the mounting bracket. These recessed areas tend to weaken the substrate and cause an excessive amount of substrates to be damaged during the removal of the mounting bracket.
Thus, a need exists for a mounting bracket that requires very little insertion/removal force and does not require attachment to the substrate at the substrate's edges, but effectively holds the component in place during the bonding process.